


Sunny Day Sweats

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [106]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo ignores Hux's advice, going out for a run on the hottest day of the year. When he needs Hux's help to get back out of his sweats, Kylo knows just how to make it up to him.





	Sunny Day Sweats

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, Rain

"Huuuuuxxx!"

Kylo was aware of how pathetic he sounded, even to his own ears, but he was well past the point of caring. He pushed the door closed and started shuffling into the house. There was neither sight not sound of his husband as he made it into the kitchen and gingerly lowered himself into one of the hard kitchen chairs. He sighed heavily at the thought of having to bend over to pull off his running shoes when the sound of the sliding door interrupted him. 

Hux entered from the back garden, in his hand a glass half filled with some deliciously cold concoction, a sun hat on his head and shades covering his eyes, a t-shirt that had been twisted up to expose his soft belly and a pair of shorts so true to their name that Kylo knew when Hux turned around he'd be able to see the line where Hux's thigh met his ass. He whimpered at the thought of becoming aroused in his current state as Hux padded barefoot across the floor to stop in front of him. 

"How was your run?" he asked, voice full of innocent query. 

Kylo whined as he lifted his arms towards Hux, making grabby hand motions towards him. Hux removed his hat and glasses, tossing them down onto the table. 

"Warm out there, was it?" 

Kylo let his arms fall into his lap again. 

"Everything hurts," he said, plucking at the edge of his t-shirt. "Everything is chafing. I need a hug."

"I'm not touching you in those clothes," Hux said, sucking hard on his straw as he finished off his drink. 

Kylo let his head drop, coming to terms with his new fate of never moving again. He heard Hux sigh, and watched his feet move to the tiles just in front of his trainers. 

"Stand up."

Kylo slowly climbed to his feet, wincing at the pull of sweat damp fabric over his skin. He tried to convey his gratitude to Hux, swaying forward to kiss him, but Hux had already taken hold of the hem of his t-shirt and was pulling it up without any care for the layers of skin it was pulling with it. Kylo bit his lip as Hux got the t-shirt to his shoulders, and blinked, confused, as the t-shirt stopped there. 

"Hux?" he asked, even as he felt Hux's hands spread over his stomach. 

Ticklish as ever, he flinched under the light touch, and heard Hux's moan as his muscles flexed under his hands. One of Hux's hands started to slide up, cupping the muscle of his chest. 

"Hux? Can I?" Kylo started, twitching his arms to try lowering them from within the confines of the t-shirt. 

"Ah-ah," Hux said, catching his arms and directing them back over his head. 

Kylo returned to his position, gasping as he felt the wet heat of Hux's tongue across his nipple, tasting the skin. His hand was teasing the other one, fingers flickering over it until Kylo was breathing hard, eyes screwed shut as his running shorts grew even tighter. 

"Hux, please," he moaned as Hux grazed his teeth over Kylo's skin. 

Hux sighed, sounding terribly put upon, as he stepped back and pushed his fingers under the waistband of his shorts. 

"It was terribly unfair of you to go out," Hux said as he pulled the fabric down Kylo's legs. Kylo tore off the t-shirt as Hux worked his way down, throwing it to the floor and looking down just in time to see Hux settle on his knees and give him a look that managed to be both angelic and wicked at the same time. "You know what the sunshine does to me."

Kylo licked his lips as Hux reached out, settling his palm across the hardness in Kylo's briefs. He leaned forward enough to breath against the fabric, inhaling the scent of Kylo's sweat before sitting back on his heels. 

"Do you know what I had to do?"

Kylo could feel his heartbeat thundering in his ears, and knew Hux was aware of how much his cock was twitching under his hand. 

"No?" he asked, the single syllable sounded cracked. 

"I had to entertain myself," Hux said, sighing now like a neglected cat. His fingers curled around the hem of Kylo's brief and he began to work them down, eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of Kylo's erection. He licked his lips as he worked Kylo's underwear down, and Kylo's cock twitched in response. "Out there, where any of the neighbours might have seen me."

Kylo closed his eyes at the image of Hux lying in his lounger in the back garden, hand pushed down the tiny strip of fabric that were his shorts, biting his lip to keep quiet as the neighbours were at the barbeque next door. His eyes opened again as he felt Hux's hand close around his cock. 

"I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"I'm here now," Kylo said, voice rough. 

"Yes," Hux said, eyes shining as he looked up at him, hand sliding along his cock. "You are."

Kylo grabbed Hux's wrist and hauled him to his feet. He kissed him as he stepped out of his shorts and briefs, almost stumbling as he stepped on them to pull them over his trainers, but he held onto Hux, and pushed him against the kitchen wall as soon as he was free. Hux moaned, sliding his hands over Kylo's chest, licking into Kylo's mouth to try and taste him as much as he could. Kylo ran his hands down to Hux's shorts, thumbing open the button and pushing them down Hux's legs. 

As soon as Hux had them kicked free, Kylo slid his hands under Hux's ass, lifting him, encouraging Hux to wrap his legs around him. Hux did so willingly, sliding his arms around Kylo's neck. Kylo grabbed the base of his cock, guiding himself towards Hux's ass. He pushed in, feeling the muscle give easily; Hux hadn't been lying about his activities in the garden. He thrust shallowly, slowly easing himself into Hux's body, until he was as deep as he could get, grinding against Hux's hips so both of them groaned with the feeling. 

Adjusting his hold on Hux's hips, Kylo braced himself and set a bruising pace, slamming into Hux hard and leaving him arching away from the wall, mouth open and head thrown back. Kylo's grip on Hux's hips tightened, leaving marks that would turn into bruises later. Hux felt so good, so hot around his cock, and sun warm in his arms, he knew he couldn't last long. He dropped his head to Hux's shoulder with a growl as he felt the pressure build in his gut. He turned his head, licking Hux's fluttering pulse as the sweat from his skin as his thrusts became erratic, and with a final groan he pushed himself deep and came, hips still moving fitfully as he spilled inside him. 

After a moments panting, he moved his hand between their bodies, surprised when Hux whined and drew his hand away. Pulling away from Hux's neck, he looked between them, surprised to see that Hux had already come, his cock softening between them. Hux's panting slowed, and he lowered his head, glassy eyes looking at Kylo. He lifted one hand to the side of Kylo's face, bringing him forward to kiss him thoroughly. Kylo softened as they kissed, slipping free from Hux's body, and Hux winced, breaking the kiss as his come began to slide down his legs. 

"Still feeling neglected?" Kylo asked, resting his forehead against Hux's.

"I thought I was going to come before you got back," Hux said, pulling his shorts back on. "But you still need a shower, you're disgusting."

"So are you," Kylo said, grabbing Hux by his shorts and pulling him close, running his fingertip along the seam of the shorts towards his ass. 

"Yes, well," Hux said. "I'll join you, and you can make sure I'm not feeling at all neglected."


End file.
